Peices of the Puzzle
by HadesHuntressofArtemis
Summary: Harry has always been the chosen one right?Wrong! when Harry meets his long lost brothers they change his world as well as everyone elses,can Harry ever find his normal again or will is old friendships be built off of a lie?


**okay guys this is new story and do not worry this time i am not an emotional wreck so it will be a bit more serious but anyway since my betsa has quit on me i have done this all by myself so sorry if the grammer isnt so good i have tried to sace it out as you guys have asked and this story is very well liked by my friends so they have forced me to post but as i have no beta it will take a while to update as i have spent all summer on one chapter and trust me after you proof read this like 200 times you cant wait to posr it! but the chapters will not be posted often unless enough people bug me about it or i get a beta so if your a beta please pm i look forward to reading you alls reveiws thx -kenziejackson7**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT GAINED THE RIGHTS TO HP AND PJ SO THE CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY BELONG TO JK AND RR **

Pieces of the puzzle

It was just a normal camp day you know maimin,killing,fighting,and being sent to the infermery a cuple times you know nothing big! That was until we all got called to the big house me and Nico were on our way to Thalia and Annabeths room ( which they now shared with a bit of begging).

But we found they had been summoned as well,"alright now listen up some old man wants you to come and love with him and go to school with him you in or not" Mr.D asked. Annabeth perked up at the mention of school "sure why not?" She tried to play it off cool (fail!) Thalia nodded, which followed by Nicos thumbs up and well after that i really had no choice but to raise my hand " fine". " Great now you might fight in a war or something i dont really know so, just IM the old man and talk to him" with that he walked away leaveing us all in shock.

" Well that really gave us a good idea a out what we signed up for" Thalia mocked. " yeah" Nico said trying to muster himslef up because he was drooling and sounded dreamy so he cleared is throat and spoke again " i think its outragous that we dont have any information or anything, i mean what kind of quest is this?". Then Thalia spoke up " i think its kinda cool i mean look at the big picture here when we go on a quest we always are caught up trying to solve the prophsey and get a misson done that we can overlook important details. So by going in blind we might have a diffrent perspective" Thalia finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

" Yeah um Thalias totally right um uh Percy why can you ever look at the big picture" Nico said nervously. " I didnt say anything" I shouted back at him "Percy,what were you thinking" Annabeth asked sweetly " I was thinking that since theres no prophsey then we might preform better because you always have a blind side-" but Annabeth cut me off " but you dont know what to expect or what to look out for so its a bad thing" she said with a know it all voice.

" Not always see, when you dont know what your blind side is, makes you more defensive and protective." (ha Annabeth whos laughing now huh huh?) And with that she stomped off leaveing an awestruck Thaila behind " i have never seen her outsmarted by anyone let alone you! When did you get so smart?" She asked " bout the same time when i got taller." Annabeth sat glaring at me which i returned with a get over it look.

"hello hello Dumbleodre to Demigod Dumledore to Demigod" i rushed over the old mans face floating in a an iris message ," hello sir im Percy the girl behind me is Thalia and the emo kid is Nico and the one pouting in the corner is Annabeth."

They all gave me a weird look causeing me to point to a miorror " im not an idiot you know" then Thalia pushed me out pf the way and beagin to speak " hi yeah um what do we need to do?"

The old man looked knowingly at us " you shall come to hogwarts school lf witchcraft and wizardry when you come here you will be 'wizards and witchs' you shall resive these wands as soon as the message is over you will be in 7 year and your dorm will be privte where you can still train but no one can get in you will need to make friends with the golden trio harry,ron,and hemione you need to become friends and percy you are the choosen one not harry you and harry are twins and annabeth thalia and hermione are all sisters on your moms side nico you are percys younger brother on moms side,okay i think thats all i neec to tell you good luck see you tommorrow!"

And with that the message ended and 4 packages came flying in one was bright yellow and had small lightning srikes and skulls on it. On another was black with skulls on one was a blue green with what looked like waves encrested on last one was tan and looked like a twig percy steped forward and tooke his wand then nico then thalia but not annabeth "am i that unimportant to the quest? You know what? Im out if they cant even care to notice me then why should i help them?" And then she stormed off with Thalia hot on her tail " hey little brother goochie goochie goo"Percy said with a baby voice and then he sprinted to the forest as Nico made endless attempts to jump on him.

HOGWARTS DUBLEDORE OFFICE  
" What have i gotten myself into" he said with regret clear in his voice as he watched the demigods run around like children.

"Sir,you wanted to speak with me?" Harry said with uncertainty " yes now sit sit" Harry sat and dumbledore continued " we are having american exchange students and i have big news regarding you, one boy Percy is your twin and there is another boy who is a year younger then you yes his name is Nico and he is your little brother and your ladie friend she has 2 sisters all the same age" Harry sat with a mixture of horror and shock on his face " does that mean im not the chose one?" Harry had actually begun to like it.

" Yes harry you are not the chosen one, Percy looks just like you so they tried to kill you thinking you were Percy" now harry was angry people had DIED for him thinking he was the chosen one " but sir" Harry started " no you will be friends they already know about you, you may go and only tell Hermione not Ronald he does not involve this at all" and hey gave a quick swish of his hand and Harry was back in the gryffindor common room even more upset then before " hey hairy Harry" Harry spun around to face his best friend Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger with her new boyfriend Draco Malfoy

" Harry are you alright you look a bit shaken up" Hermione asked as she snuggled closer against Dracos chest Harry spun around and let his anger burst "why is it always oh Harry are you alright? as if you cared all you care about in fact all you ever talk about is oh how are we going to defeat Voldermort oh no yeah well have you ever stoped and thought about it? Have you evee even coinsidered that i have other things going on in my life" and with that he stomped away.

"Harry!" Ron said trying to run after him but was held back by Draco " Ron,let me talk to him" "oh really and why should i do that huh?" Ron snarled but Draco ran off and up the steps to Harry. when he got there he opened Harry's door and sat on the bed next to Harry " listen the others might be all caught up about that stuff but im not. im here for you, you might not be able to tell Ron but you can tell me when you have something to get off your chest you can tell me ill always be there for you" Draco and Harry had become very close ever since him and Hermione had started dating " but Draco you dont get it you never will there is so much that i just cant tell you because im not allowed"

" And im okay with that there are some things in life that just need to be a secret, Harry you need to stop thinking a out how your life sucks and think about how you can MAKE it better not get lost and blinded by regrets."

Harry looked at his friend with suprise and shock, ever since Draco had started dating Hermione he had actually revealed that he had a heart!" Wait how did you even get into gryffindore common room?" and with that Draco bolted leaveing Harry laughing, it had been so long since he had laughed seconds in he started to cry from pain but he didnt stop until Neville came over and got worried so Harry had to calm down so that he could avoid another visit to the hospitail wing.


End file.
